


one short day

by vascool



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vascool/pseuds/vascool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day 1 of the 20 day theme challenge: your arms around me</p>
<p>“You were devoted to Elphaba, you were,” said Nanny. “Everyone knew it.” Glinda reminisces of the time her and Elphaba spent in the Emerald City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one short day

Glinda thought back to the days of her youth, where she was just a young college girl. Her live had revolved around becoming great, being remembered. Glinda thought of his it had worked, though many people doubted her. Glinda had known she could achieve something and had ended up achieving it; but at what cost? Glinda was married to someone she didn’t even love all that much. She was dead. If only she could do-over her youth, and experience an even better friendship with her. Glinda, who often avoided reminiscing, allowed herself to, just this once. 

*

“Oh, Elphie, this will be so fun!” Glinda shrieked excitedly. 

Elphaba winced, but offered a smile. The two girls were going to the Emerald City; they were to meet the Wizard, chaperoned by none other than Madame Morrible herself! Elphaba was going to the Wizard for two reasons; to address the rights of Animals in Oz, and to possibly receive an internship. She could be the Wizard’s right hand man. Glinda was especially excited for her friend, and planned to buy an entire new wardrobe for Elphaba. Elphaba wrongly disagreed, but that would not stand in the way of fashion.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Elphaba said, sounding more excited than Glinda had ever heard before. They looked at each other, and began giggling. Elphaba, as a more-or-less-munchkinlander-who-had-been-raised-in-the-Quadling-Country, had never been to the Emerald city. Glinda had been as a small baby, but was raised in Munchkinland.   
The two girls had met at Shiz, and initially hated each other; yet they were placed as roommates. They grew close to each other and now saw each other as best friends. Glinda did at least. She wasn’t sure if Elphie thought the same of her, as she knew Elphaba was very reserved. 

The train pulled into the station, and Glinda let out a squeal of delight. “We’re here, we’re here, we’re here, oh my Oz, oh my Oz, OH MY OZ!”  
Elphaba let out a small laugh and spoke, “Oh my Oz, indeed.”  
Glinda grinned at her friend and picked up two of her suitcases. Glinda had brought FIVE SUITCASES. Three for her wardrobe while in the city, two for Elphaba to fill up with new outfits. Oh, she was so excited! She waved the bellboys over and said, “Hello, could you two help me? I SO need help carrying all these suitcases, and I only have two arms!” The boys agreed, and as the group (Mme. Morrible, Glinda, Elphaba, and the two bellboys) exited the train, Glinda stop dead in front of them all. She took in the luscious beauty of the city. It was so beautifulustrious! 

“Glinda, we have to get to the- the-“ Elphaba’s sentence trailed off as she hopped off the train steps and saw the city. Oh my Oz, indeed. “We’re actually here.”  
“Pinch me, I must be dreaming.” Glinda said, her voice melodramatically light and flighty.  
Elphaba promptly proceeded to pinch Glinda’s arm. “Owch!” Glinda hopped away from Elphaba, glaring sharply. “Elphie, what was that for!”  
She shrugged, a sheepish smile on her face. “You said to pinch you.”  
“It was a FIGURE of SPEECH!” Glinda pouted and rubbed her arm.

-

“GLINDA!” a loud noise came from the entrance hall of the hotel room.  
Glinda poked her head out of the powder room door, and seeing the bellboys and Elphaba standing there, both parties looking irritated, realized what was happening.   
“Oh my, I’ve forgotten to thank you two boys for your help! However could I repay you?”  
“Well, you could start by giving us two h-“ one started to say, when the taller one jabbed his friend in the ribs with his elbow.  
“You could pay us back tonight.” The tall one whispered into Glinda’s ear flirtatiously.  
“Tonight, eh? All right, you can just charge it to Glinda Upland, of the Upper-Uplands, mind you. My bank should take care of the busboy fees!” she said cheerily oblivious.   
The tall one’s sneaky smirk faded into a frown. “Bellboys. And alright.” He stated simply. “C’mon Jeby.”

Elphaba shut the door rather loudly. “Those two were rude.”  
“Oh, I don’t blame them. I mean do you even see yourself? You should’ve paid them - you know how!” Glinda crossed her arms, frowning disapprovingly at Elphaba.  
“Shut up. I meant about them trying to get laid.”  
“Oh! That. I don’t blame ‘em for that either, I mean, have you seen me?”   
“Yes, I see you right now.” Elphaba replied distractedly as she placed her books on the dresser.   
Glinda smirked, though she felt a bit flustered, “Oh, really now?” A hint of flirtation was in her voice.  
Elphaba paused, and seemed to run through the conversation in her head. Her eyes widened as she realized how what she said had sounded. “I didn’t mean that. I was being sarcastic.” Glinda burst into laughter, and Elphaba joined in.

-

“One of us will have to sleep on the floor.” Glinda said.  
“Not it.”   
“Pleaaaaase, Elphie?” Glinda whined. “I’ll make the shopping day shorter!” She watched as Elphaba seemed to toy with the idea of a shorter shopping day.   
“No.” Elphaba replied finally.  
Glinda abruptly sat down onto the bed, crossing her arms and pouting. “Rock paper scissors?"  
“Fine, all right? Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!”

Elphaba was scissors, while Glinda was paper. “Aha!” Elphaba said triumphantly. “I won.”  
“You may have won the battle, but the war is just beginning!” Glinda grinned, as she took a pillow from the bed, and bopped Elphaba on the head with it. Elphaba’s hair was thoroughly mussed. She let out a gasp, and then pushed herself towards the top of the bed, grabbing a pillow. She hit Glinda’s arm softly with it.  
The two of them continued their pillow fight until Glinda collapsed on the bed, giggled and shouting: “Truce! Truce!”  
“Not until you say Uncle.” Elphaba winked.  
Glinda’s stomach fluttered, but she complied. “Uncle.” She was then promptly bomped on the head with the pillow one last time, and the Elphaba joined her by sitting on the bed. 

They sat in silence until Glinda spoke.  
“Emerald City… We’ve made it Elphie. We’ll get to see the highest of the high, royalest-er than everyone else…” Elphaba was silent, so Glinda turned on her side and watched Elphaba thumb through the pages of one of her books. “What are you gonna say? Oh my Oz! You have nothing to wear and it’s TOMORROW NIGHT! We’ll have to go to the high fashion stores. Don’t worry though, I’m sure there will be plenty of black clothes. Plenty of pink too! I love pink. It goes good with green, and as you may’ve noticed, most of this city is green. Including you.” As she wasn’t getting much of a response out of Elphaba (who had started to read a book on Animal rights), Glinda sat up.

“Are you nervous? You shouldn’t be. He’ll love you! You’ve got this quirky sense of humor that puts a lot of people off, including most of the people at Shiz, but he’ll love it. I’ve heard he’s so very gracious and kind but also has a dry sense of humor. Do you think that’s true? Oh my Oz. What if he has a cute son? WHAT IF THE CUTE SON LIKES ME. OH MY OZ ELPHABA THIS IS IMPORTANTERER THAN YOUR BOOK.” Glinda chattered.

“I’m sure a boy is much more important than getting Animals rights.” Elphaba said drolly.   
“See?” Glinda suggested. “He’ll love you.”  
“Get off my bed, dear.”  
Glinda flushed at being called ‘dear.’ Elphaba had picked the nickname up at Shiz, when they were first paired together. She had sarcastically called her that, but as they grew to be good friends – no, best friends – the nickname stuck. Still a little sore from losing rock-paper-scissors, Glinda groaned. “Fiiiiiine.” 

-

Glinda, still angry that she had to sleep on the floor, crawled into her makeshift bed and stared at the ceiling. “Elphie, are you still up?”  
Elphaba looked around her book and stared at Glinda. “Nope. Totally asleep.” Pause. “Dear, my light is still on.”  
“Oh.”

The room was silent for a bit, except for the sounds of pages turning as Elphaba devoured her book. Glinda almost didn’t notice when Elphaba stopped turning the pages.  
“Glinda?” Elphaba called quietly.  
“Yes?” Glinda asked hopefully, sitting up and looking towards Elphaba. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, and was looking thoughtful.   
“I don’t feel right letting you sleep on the floor. You can have the bed.”  
“No way!” Glinda said. “I am tooooootally fine with sleeping on the floor. I mean, look how cozy it is! Nice and, uh, soft?”  
Elphaba chuckled and shook her head. “C’mon up here. We can share the bed. No way that you’re sleeping on the floor while I enjoy a bed.”  
Glinda considered this for a moment, then stood up, and plopped herself down onto the bed. 

“Now’s the time we tell each other scary stories and giggle about boys, right?” Elphaba asked, turning the light off.  
“No, now’s the time we sl-“ Glinda yawned. “sleep.”

They were silent, and their faces were inches away from each other. Glinda’s heart raced, and she felt so vulnerable and shy. What was wrong with her? This was her best friend; she shouldn’t be thinking about her in such a romantic way. Elphaba leaned in and attempted to give Glinda a short peck on the lips; yet it turned out to be on the bridge of her nose. Glinda giggled nervously, and Elphaba laughed along. The two were young and unsure, but Glinda knew she loved Elphaba. She turned over to face the wall, not feeling very ready to kiss Elphaba, if that’s what she was going for.

Staring into the darkness, Glinda felt a long, skinny arm reach around her waist, and pull her back. She didn’t say a word, she was too scared that Elphaba would let go of her. She snuggled closer to Elphaba, feeling content. At last, she ventured to speak. “This is way better than the floor.”


End file.
